


Mientras tenemos tiempo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, F/M, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Missions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sé perfectamente que tenemos una tarea por delante, y que ninguno de nos dos tiene la mínima intención de dejar Harry solo a hacerlo. Solo pienso que tendríamos que ser más cautos. Puede ser que no soy un Corazón de León, pero si no puedo evitarlos, abordo los problemas. ¿Pero porque buscarlos? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir dirigiéndonos desarmados en la boca del lobo, cuando no tenemos maneras de combártelo?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Mientras tenemos tiempo

**Mientras tenemos tiempo**

“¿No piensas que somos demasiado grandes para dejarnos llevar por estos miedos infantiles, _Ronald_?” dijo Hermione, enfatizando el nombre del chico.

Él, por su parte, no se preocupó de las sutilezas, demasiado colgado por el significado de lo que Hermione le había dicho.

No era miedo. Era terror, un terror loco que lo dominaba. Durante la noche, cuando los fantasmas que gravaban sobre él parecían ser concretos, ese terror se volvía mágicamente en realidad, llevando en su mente las imágenes de un futuro incierto, pero predecible.

“¿Miedos infantiles, Hermione? No sé lo que quieres decir con miedos infantiles, pero creo que estoy más que justificado en este caso.” contestó, enrojándose furiosamente.

La chica arqueó un ceño, sin comentar, y Ron suspiró.

Realmente no lo veía.

Ya no se trataba de superar Cerberos o Lazos del Diablo, de vencer Basiliscos y Dragones, siempre estando acerca de Harry y suportándolo, cualquier decisión tomara.

En ese momento ellos estaban dentro también, demasiado expuestos para regresar, pero aún no a la orilla del precipicio.

Hermione no entendía que él tenía miedo por sí mismo, por su familia y por sus amigos, que pero aún más tenía miedo por _ella. _Lo que lo unía a Hermione había tomado demasiado tiempo para salir a la luz, y ahora que finalmente tenía éxito de sentirse parte de algo, que las piezas todas estaban en su lugar... no tenía intención de perderla en la tentativa de salvar un mundo que no podía quedarse el mismo para siempre.

“Hermione.” le dijo, con voz casi rendida. “Sé perfectamente que tenemos una tarea por delante, y que ninguno de nos dos tiene la mínima intención de dejar Harry solo a hacerlo. Solo pienso que tendríamos que ser más cautos. Puede ser que no soy un Corazón de León, pero si no puedo evitarlos, abordo los problemas. ¿Pero porque buscarlos? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir dirigiéndonos desarmados en la boca del lobo, cuando no tenemos maneras de combártelo?” tomó su mano en las suyas, avergonzado. “Hermione, yo sé que estás lista a hacer de todo para ayudar en esta situación alucinante. Pero no significa que tienes que arriesgar tu vida por esto.” terminó, dejándola bastante sorprendida por sus palabras.

Era raro que Ron participara en una discusión tan seria, o en algo que mostrara un mínimo de madurez, y Hermione casi llevó a ser melancólica por lo que la guerra les estaba haciendo, aún no hubiera empezado.

Estrechó más fuerte su mano, apenas conteniéndose de un abrazo que, lo sabía, iba a hacerlo sentir aún más avergonzado.

“Ron, yo...” empezó, pero él no la dejó seguir.

“Ah, ¡no te preocupes! Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo.” murmuró, alejándose.

Hermione lo vio dirigirse lo más lejos de ella posible, pero extrañamente no se enojó. Una sonrisa nació en su cara, y pronto se transformó en una risa.

“En vez yo sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo, _Ronald_.” murmuró, suavemente.

Tenían todo el tiempo en el mundo para decírselo, estaba segura.


End file.
